Paparazzi Pizza and Paradise
by Fire-Phoenix-Kai
Summary: title has almost nothing to do with story. suisidal pidgins, NCYNC, and cat fangirls! what other madness will happen? Read and find out!


ok here is a wolf's rain story. absolute randome i swear. yet again written at school. well R&R! enjoy the randomeness. oh yeah all characters are in wolf form.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Paparazzi Pizza and Paradise

It was 11'o clock at midnight and was on his way home, to paradise, when out of nowhere a pidgin flew into his mouth.

"What the heck?" asks Kiba but his words were muffled due to the bird flapping and squirming inside his mouth.

He spits the bird out but in turn the bird flew right back in his mouth. Kiba spat him out again. The bird tastes horrid and he doesn't care much for the taste of bird, because of all the feathers, even if he was a wolf.

"What's your problem?" Yells the Pidgin clearly angry and frustrated.

"What's my problem?" Kiba Yells back. "You're the one that keeps flying into my mouth!"

"I want to die!" The pidgin screams. "I have no reason to live anymore! The person who always brings me feed left! Why won't you eat me? Why!"

"You taste horrid and I am not hungry." Kiba replies.

"My life is so useless! The wolf won't even eat me!" The pidgin Yells.

That is when the pidgin found a bomb, lit it, and swallowed it. The pidgin blows up and feathers went everywhere. Kiba was hit with feathers and some even got into his mouth and down his throat. Kiba coughs up a few feathers that were lodged in throat.

"Blach." Kiba says while coughing up a few more feathers. He rid himself of most of the feathers and started walking again.

He walks for a little while Toboe runs past Kiba with a giant group of cats were following him.

"Can we have your autograph?" "Will you sign my tail?" Some of the cats scream along with other various remarks.

Kiba decides to help Toboe. He runs after Toboe and the cats.

"I love you Toboe!" "Marry me!" Some of the cats yell.

"No leave me alone you stupid cat fan-girls!" Yells Toboe, but alas none of the cats will leave Toboe alone.

"Get away from him you damn cats!" Kiba yells.

The cats stop in mid run and all slowly turn there heads to see Kiba. They get wide eyes with hearts in them.

"It's Kiba!" One of the cats yells. "Let's go get him!" Another yells.

The cats start running towards Kiba at full force. Then as if on queue a bus comes and runs them all over. They all got killed.

"Thank you Kiba now I won't miss my fishing lessons." Toboe says before he runs off.

'Hnnnn…, Fishing lessons at 11'o clock midnight.' Kiba thinks. 'Weird'

Then Tsume drove up beside Kiba in a Mazda.

"YO! What up home wolf?" Tsume asks.

"Uhhhh... Not much." Kiba says dumbfounded at Tsume's new language.

"I'm just hanging with this wolfette." Tsume says. The female wolf beside him just laughed.

"Well my wolfette and I are going to go hit the pimp club so see ya home wolf." Tsume says before driving off.

'Ok.' Kiba thinks.

Kiba finally makes it home and finds Hige with 4 other wolves dancing in sync with one another. There is NCYNC music blasting out of a nearby music box.

"Hey Kiba!" Hige says without missing a beat.

"What are you doing?" Kiba yells over the music.

"My Buds and I are preparing for a dance competition!" Hige Yells back. "We are going to be like NCYNC!"

Kiba watches them dance for a little while then leaves because the music was too loud.

'It is sometimes hard to believe I am actually friends with Tsume, Hige, and Toboe.' Kiba thinks. He walks for a little while before he runs into Darcia and a boyish looking wolf.

"Hey Kiba what's up?" Darcia asks but before Kiba can reply. "Oh yeah sorry about trying to kill you earlier, I was just jealous of your good looks. Oh yeah this is Jagera."

"Ok, whatever." Says Kiba, he wants to get as far away from Darcia as possible. 'OMG! That's a girl wolf!' Kiba thinks even more creeped out now.

"Well got to go bye!" Kiba says before he runs off.

Kiba runs all the way to the river. Once he gets there he sees Toboe fishing, then for some reason Toboe just falls into the water. Then Tsume crashes his car into the water and Hige was dancing and falls in the river. Kiba watches them floating away, shrugs and jumps in and he too was washed away. They all die… or do they?

They all wake up on a mysterious island. They look around and see bunches of flowers and forest.

"This paradise is better than our paradise!" They say.

Then they all start dancing to NCYNC music and all the other wolves on the island join in. They all live happily ever after. Except for Darcia he kills himself.

The End

* * *

Well i hope u liked it! R&R and i might write more. maybe. and check out my other stories. 


End file.
